America's Plan in Action? Not Really
by Insanity Reigns Supreme
Summary: America's idiotic plan to stop global warming may actually put into effect!  With a few tweaks to the plan of course


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The world would be in big trouble if I did.**

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEE- I rolled over and turned off my alarm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Crap. There was a world meeting today. Oh well. It wasn't like I wasn't used to getting up at ridiculous hours.<p>

I got up and pulled on my old tan leather jacket with a simple Fleur-de-lis on the back, my best pair of jeans that weren't ripped or stained, and my battered black combat boots. I headed to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Just outside the meeting room, I listened to all the nations arguing inside. I ran my hand through my long brown hair and sighed. When would they learn to get along and not bicker amongst themselves like little school children?<p>

I entered the room full of arguing nations and took my seat, nearly getting hit by France and England in a fist fight. I looked around at the nations and absentmindedly noted that no one had noticed me walk in. No surprise there.

America was supposed to have started the meeting already and I could have sworn we told him the meeting was supposed to start an hour before it actually did to avoid just this. . .

Leaning back in my chair, I tried to get some sleep. With everyone arguing around me, however, that was near impossible. How _does_ Greece do it?

All the countries were arguing about whether or not to start the meeting without America. And France and England had started fighting over who knows what. . .

After about 20 minutes, America _finally_ arrived. He burst through the doors with such gusto I was amazed the doors didn't fly off their hinges.

"THE HERO IS HERE!" I looked up to see America start stuffing his face with hamburgers.

"Typical," I scoffed. Everyone took their seat and America started the meeting as if he had arrived on time.

"I have the perfect plan to stop global warming. We'll. . ." As America rattled off his absurd plan and everyone started to argue about it, I was only vaguely paying attention to the commotion while deep in thought. Or, at least, _trying_ to think.

"_WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE JUST SHUT UP? I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!_" Everyone shut up and stared at me. "Thank you," I continued in a calmer voice. "Now, America. I agree with you-"

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" England fairly spluttered, rudely interrupting me.

"No, I have not England," I said giving him an icy glare, "but thank you for your concern. America, I agree with you-" here I gave the other nations a quick glare daring them to question my sanity (which was perfectly fine, thank you) "-on the point that we need to stop global warming."

"So you agree with my plan on how to stop global warming?" America sounded so hopeful I almost wanted to agree with his ludicrous plan.

"Sorry America. Your plan is. . . Oh, how shall I put this? It's . . . expensive. . . And I don't think many people agree with it." Heads were nodded in agreement.

"Aw man . . ." He looked so disappointed I wanted to comfort him like the little colony he was all those years ago. But we had a meeting to get through first.

"Excuse me, um, miss? But who are you und vhat do you propose to do to stop 'global varming'?" Right. Nobody could remember who I was. Ever. Well, at least I wasn't invisible like Canada.

"I am Mother Nature and you will all listen to me. Global warming's existence _is _debated amongst scientists, but whether or not it actually deserves to be called 'global warming' doesn't matter. The Earth is heating up faster than it ever has in its history, except maybe once. . ." I had to snap myself back to reality and the present. "Anyway. Any ideas on how to stop or slow 'global warming' as we shall call it for simplicities sake?"

* * *

><p><strong>Any pointers on accents greatly appreciated. I have a wonderful (slightly Doctor Who inspired) plan I hope to put up later in the week<strong>. **My brain is usually going at something near 100 miles per hour but. . . it's hit a road block apparently. Work, you stupid brain, work. . . . . . .**


End file.
